The present invention relates to thermoplastic shrink films and methods of shrinking a film.
Activating the shrink characteristic of a heat-shrinkable film may be accomplished by immersing the film in a hot-water bath or conveying the film through a hot-air tunnel. However, such exposure may also undesirably heat the product (e.g., a food product) that is enclosed within a package comprising the shrink film, and requires the bath or tunnel equipment.